Logan Returns
by The-Oddish
Summary: What happens when Logan comes back? No, I don't know either, so I just guessed. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Jubilee POV  
  
It was one of those days where the rain pours down in sheets all day long. One of those days where the windows fog up from the inside AND the outside. One of those days where everyone sits inside and wishes they weren't all crammed in together.  
  
Rogue was sat with her nose pressed right up against the fogged up window, breathing on it and fogging it up even more. I, after becoming bored of spending the day arguing with Bobby over who ate the last of the ice cream (it was Kitty), was watching her while playing with my hair.  
  
Four random students (I didn't turn round to see who they were) were loudly arguing over a game of Monopoly. Rogue didn't seem to hear them, although I jumped when one of them suddenly yelled, "you great big cheat! You can't do that!"  
  
Rogue didn't even move when Jean offered to take some of us to the mall. To get ice cream sundaes.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked in the end.  
  
"He said he'd be back today," Rogue said, without taking her eyes off the path outside.  
  
"Who?" I asked cluelessly. Kinda thick of me.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
Logan... oh, right, that Logan! Just because he said he'd be back today, that doesn't mean anything. I didn't say that to her though. Anyway, even if he was out there, she wouldn't see him through the rain and the fog and the condensation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Well, I'm not going to continue just yet. I want to know if there's any interest in it first. So, what do you think? Should I keep going??? 


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you to those reviewers who urged me to keep writing this. Thank you muchly. Danke.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Rogue POV  
  
I know Jubilee thought I was stupid, sitting there waiting for him, but then, what was she doing? Only watching me! Now tell me who's stupid.  
  
Anyway. It was a wet cold windy day and Logan had promised he'd be back today. I suppose he could have meant half eleven at night, but just in case, I'd been waiting since I'd got up at half seven. Sitting. Waiting. Alone with only my thoughts and Jubilee to keep me company.  
  
By about ten I started to worry. By twelve I was starting to play "What If" with myself. What If he doesn't want to come back? What If he had a crash on his motorbike? It was raining a lot. So it quite likely that could happen. What If someone had kidnapped him? You don't know, it could happen. What If the motorbike broke down somewhere and he was stranded out in this weather? I wanted to voice my concerns to someone, but I knew whoever I spoke to would say, "Rogue, Logan can look after himself." And if I spoke to Bobby then he'd go off, all moody. Bobby is my sort-of boyfriend, since we sort-of go out.  
  
What I actually did plan to do at one point was to sidle up to Ms Munroe and ask her if she could take me out in the X-Jet to find him. But I already knew she'd say no.  
  
After a few hours of Rogue-Watching, Jubilee got bored and went off somewhere. I carried on watching. I did see someone coming up the path, but then I realised it was the mailman. Darn it. 


	3. Chapter Three, the chapter you've all be...

Writing chapter three before I upload chapter two, because I know what I want to put. These chapters are gonna be short, but there'll probably be lots of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
I stayed by the window all day. I sat and picked at the lunch Kitty brought over to me. All right, I moved once. But that was because I was dying for a pee. But other than that... I didn't go anywhere.  
  
Logan finally turned up at about half eleven. Most of the others had gone to bed by then, and it had almost stopped raining. And, I admit, I was almost asleep. When I'd remembered that morning that Logan was due back, I woke up ages before I normally would. So I was tired. In fact, I might have actually been asleep when he rung the doorbell, at which moment I jumped up and sat upright again.  
  
I greeted Logan by throwing my arms around his neck in a huge hug. So much for the dignity and restraint I'd promised myself I'd use.  
  
"Er, hi kid," Logan said tiredly, and gently peeled me off him.  
  
And then he went straight up to his room. He said he was tired, and I guess he probably was. But... I was expecting a LITTLE more enthusiasm than that.  
  
Disappointed, I trudged up to my room. I couldn't switch the light on to get into bed, because Kitty and Jubilee were asleep and I knew from experience that if I turned the light on while Kitty was asleep, then she'd sit up in bed and say, "what are you doing, Rogue?"  
  
So then I'd reply, "I'm going to bed."  
  
And then she'd say, "yes, but what are you doing Rogue?"  
  
And no matter how much I explained she kept asking until I turned all the lights out. And Jubilee would moan and toss about, half asleep and half awake, until it was dark again. So I had to get undressed and make the bed so I could get in it in the pitch black. I'm not scared of the dark or anything, but I walked into the desk twice and then I stubbed my toe on the bed. I was so tired I just collapsed onto the bed with the covers strewn roughly over it, but the moment I was laying down I couldn't sleep at all. I was wide-awake again. I let my eyes adjust to the dark and then stared at the ceiling for about half an hour, thinking. Kitty was snoring and I think Logan was too. The wall between our two rooms is so thin I can hear every noise he makes in his sleep (which is actually quite a lot). Which didn't help me clear my mind to try to sleep properly. Grunt. Snort. Sniff; sniff (that one was Kitty). Mhph. Grr. Hmple. Grr. Snore.  
  
Jubilee talks in her sleep sometimes. She talks enough when she's awake, but at least some of that makes sense. I was staring at the ceiling still when she started talking about Xavier's socks. I tried to ignore her, but what she says in her sleep is really intriguing. You have to wonder what she's dreaming about. 


	4. Chapter Four

Ah know, this whole thing is getting' daft, alraht? You all keep complaining at meh that nothing's happening, and Ah'm gettin' tah that bit real soon, alraht? Okay, okay, I'll stop using Rogue's accent now. But seriously, I'm not too happy about where this fic is headed (nowhere), so if I don't do a really good chapter soon, it may be curtains for the fic. So... this can be that really good chapter. Oh, and I'm not gonna tell you who's POV it is, because it ain't too difficult to work out, bub :P  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was tired as hell when I got to the Institute that night. I'd been driving all day and I just wanted to crash into bed. And get out of my soaking wet clothes. I didn't expect Rogue to still be up waiting for me half way into the night though. And I certainly didn't expect such a warm (and potentially dangerous) welcome from her. THAT was something I'd have to watch out for while I was here. Because I mean, really, she's just a kid. She's barely seventeen and I'm... well, I don't know. Quite a bit older than seventeen, anyway. And besides, what about her mutation? No offence to her, but not being able to touch her, well, it's not much fun, is it?  
  
Once I'd managed to get Rogue off of me then I headed upstairs to my room. I dumped all my wet clothes on the floor and crashed on the bed. Yes, naked. I didn't want to bother sorting through my bag of stuff to find something to wear in bed, alright, and all the clothes I'd been wearing were wet, and (as long as I lock my door, I learnt from that last incident, what with all that stabbing Rogue through the chest and so on), no one's going to know, right?  
  
Anyway, I was lying on the bed, tired as hell, but I couldn't sleep, and the pillow was damp from my hair still being wet from the rain all day. I shoulda asked Rogue for a hairdryer. But I didn't. And I really didn't have the energy to get up right then (and besides, she woulda got a shock if I'd got up and gone in her room as I was... lack of clothes and all that). I was wide-awake for hours, I know that much. And that damn thin wall, I could hear someone sniffing on the other side of the wall. And someone talking. And someone fidgeting. The annoying thing about having such sensitive hearing is that you hear everything. It went like this:  
  
Snort, sniff, snort-snort sniff.  
  
Hmph, roll over, roll back, sigh, kick feet about under quilt (that was Rogue, I think).  
  
And then there was the voice I recognised as Jubilee's. She said, "And then put Xavier's socks in the tumble dryer, and hang them out to dry, and then Logan can iron them, and then I can..." and then she must have rolled over on her face and she started talking into her pillow. I was going to have to have a word with her at some point, cuz I ain't doing no ironing.  
  
Snort, sniff, sniff, sniff snore.  
  
It's enough to make you go insane.  
  
Snuffle, snuffle, snort, sniff, fidget, "Kitty's soap brush", sniff, mrphle, fidget, chuck quilt on floor, sigh, pull quilt up again, sniff, "Logan's German banana"...  
  
Jubilee needed a VERY good talking to. And I was going to ask Xavier if I could have a different room, because Rogue and her friends had to be the noisiest sleepers in the known universe. It would be easier next door to Jean and Scott, and they... well, let's not go into that.  
  
Sniff, snort, sniff. I really wanted to just scream. No. Calm, Logan, calm. Let it out gently. Scream silently if you have to. No need to have everyone come running in here (again).  
  
Jubilee was quite entertaining if you really listened to her. "Yoghurt, lots of yoghurt, in a hot tub, with bananas and chopped fruit and then I can go and get hair gel and then Xavier's sock collection..."  
  
No, that was just weird. What does Jubes want with the professor's socks? If she sleepwalks then I should suggest to him that he padlocks up his sock drawer. Just in case.  
  
"Jingle bells, Cyclops smells," Jubilee sang off-key. Yes Jubilee, he does. "Phoenix laid an egg." Where does she come up with this stuff? And in her sleep, too. I pulled the damp pillow over my head, because I just wanted to SLEEP. It was one AM for god's sake, when does Jubilee stop TALKING??? And when does Rogue stop fidgeting about? And whoever it is who sniffs in her sleep, when does she stop? I don't suppose Jubilee EVER stops talking. Damn it. Rogue shuffled about a bit more. I didn't think she was asleep, but I wasn't sure. She did the whole kicking-the-bed thing again. And then the Sniffer started the whole sniffing routine again. Jubilee started on a round of "Gaston" (oh, not that song again, I had enough of that last time. How many times? I am NOT Gaston).  
  
When the hell was I ever gonna get some decent sleep??? 


	5. Chapter Five

I was awoken the next morning by Jubilee yelling, "'morning Rogue! 'Morning Kitty!" I'd forgotten, in the blissful peacetime away from this mad house, what a morning person Jubilee is. And loud. Very loud. I reckon I got about two hours sleep.  
  
So excuse me for being a little grouchy at breakfast that morning.  
  
I groaned as I heard Jubilee yelling. I imagined she'd be jumping around the room, probably in yellow pyjamas. She carried on babbling on, so in the end I yelled "SHUT UPPPP!" through the wall.  
  
There was absolute silence for about half a wonderful second. And then Jubilee said, "sorry, Mr Logan, sir." And then giggled. Grr. And I had to speak to her about the ironing thing. And the socks. And the bananas. But first I had to get up.  
  
I dragged myself upright and sat on the edge of the bed. Across the floor were yesterday's clothes. Probably still wet. But in actual fact, unless I unpacked my bag which I happened to have left somewhere... like downstairs... okay, yesterday's clothes then.  
  
When I got down to breakfast a bit later, Rogue and her friends were already there. Jubilee and that other girl, whatever her name is, were giggling. If there's one sound that grates on my nerves above anything else, it's giggling. Rogue looked up. There was a seat next to Jean at one end of the table free, and one next to Rogue at the other. I advanced towards Jean.  
  
Cyclops sat in the seat moments before I could reach it. I was very tempted to be violent, but then I looked at Jean and changed my mind. Jean might not like it if there were to be an unfortunate fatal incident involving her fiancé and my claws. Best to wait until Jean's out of the way, and then really get him. So I sucked in my murderous rage and sat down by Rogue instead.  
  
"Hi Logan," Rogue said, ultra-cheerfully. I wasn't awake enough to be capable of speech so I grunted in reply and got on with eating my toast.  
  
What is it with teenage girls and giggling and nudging each other? That's all Rogue's friends did all through breakfast. Oh, when was I gonna get a chance to be violent? I get really annoyed if I don't get an anger release every now and then. Rogue started going on about something she was studying in history. Every now and then Jubilee would add in an over-enthusiastic "it's FABULOUSLY interesting, isn't it Rogue?" like she'd been having enthusiasm injections and then had an allergic reaction to them. And then gone insane after overdosing on lunatism pills. I pretended to listen while working on not trying to kill someone.  
  
I guess it sounds as if I'm the sort of person who needs blood so much they become a serial killer, but I'm not. I just find Jubilee the most irritating creature on the planet.  
  
I was still so sleep-deprived that I went back to bed after breakfast. No, I don't remember saying goodbye to Rogue. I don't think that I said anything. Then I crashed back into bed fully clothed and fell asleep.  
  
For about ten minutes. Before Rogue came and knocked on my door. "Logan?"  
  
I grunted but didn't even bother to sit up.  
  
"Logan, we're goin' to the mall," she said in her Southern accent. "Do you wanna come?"  
  
With the Rogue and Jubilee gang? Shopping? I had a feeling a shopping trip with them would go something like this: endless giggling, followed by them buying a lot of stuff and then I carry it all home for them. I couldn't wait. "No," I said more forcefully than I'd intended.  
  
"Oh," said Rogue. "Alraht then."  
  
She sounded pretty hurt. Damn. Did she have to go ruining my sleep by being all miserable because of me??? I think I must've fallen asleep anyway because the next time I looked at my alarm clock it said 2:03 pm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Logan's POV is fun!!! I think I might write about the shopping trip next. Perhaps Kitty POV for a bit??? Yes, okay, I'll do that. 


	6. Chapter Six

In X-Men the movie, Kitty was... forgetful and stupid. So, that will be in here. Sniffing in her sleep I invented myself. To annoy Logan. And of course, there's her Evolution personality, which I know best and will use as reference for a lot of this fic. So... Kitty POV time!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
We, that is, Jubilee, and me took Rogue shopping to the mall to cheer her up. She was all mopey because her precious Logan came back and he was ignoring her. So we took her to the mall.  
  
We'd walked half way to the bus stop when I said, "oops. Oh, I've only like, forgotten to bring any money with me!"  
  
Jubilee groaned. Rogue sighed.  
  
I fiddled about in my pockets. "No, it's okay, it's here. Don't worry."  
  
Jubilee and Rogue didn't bother to say anything. We just carried on walking.  
  
When we got to the mall, Jubilee wanted to go straight to the music store so she could get some weird CD she wanted. But she wanted to listen to it first. And look at some other stuff. That could take all day. And, as I pointed out to her, we were coming here for Rogue, and not for her. She sighed.  
  
We took Rogue round everywhere to find her some new gloves. She was sick of one pair, one pair was getting holes in and... she only had two pairs. But Rogue was being really picky and every time we tried to suggest some she refused and said she didn't like them.  
  
Okay, so I'm not COMPLETELY thick. I understood really. She was mad at herself for her power. She thought that was keeping Logan away, the fact that she couldn't touch him, and this trip was just reminding her of that. But Jubes and me were trying our best. We were gonna buy them for her as a present. Me and Jubilee were starting to get really fed up too by the time we went to catch the bus back.  
  
Rogue didn't get any gloves, in the end. Rogue was still moping as I fiddled about to sort the security locks on the front gate to let us in. Jubilee had yelled at Rogue and Rogue had yelled back and now they weren't speaking. It was getting really cold. I rubbed my hands together to warm them up and tried again. It's really simple really, the gates work on a code and a finger print scan. Simple. We would be able to just buzz and get someone to let us in, but the doorbell thing had broken and no one had got round to fixing it.  
  
Oh, come on. The code's easy. 22751. I tapped it in quickly and then put my thumb up to the scanner. It buzzed at me. It's supposed to give two short bleeps and then the gates open.  
  
"Oh, let me try," Jubilee snapped, shoving me out the way. She mumbled, "two-two-seven-five-one," and tapped them in slowly and carefully. She put her thumb on the scanner. Buzz.  
  
"Maybe they changed the code," Rogue suggested, stamping her feet to stay warm.  
  
"No, they wouldn't do that, not without letting us know," I replied. I was starting to get annoyed too.  
  
"Ah'll do it," Rogue grumbled, and had a go herself.  
  
No good.  
  
"We could be out here all night," Jubilee said depressively.  
  
There was a cough behind us.  
  
"Logan!" Rogue squealed. I've never heard that girl squeal before. Sheesh. "We cahn't get in. Ah thahnk we've got the wrong code or somethan'."  
  
Logan had a go. He tapped in 46459 and stuck his thumb on the scanner. And the gates opened. "The code changed this morning," he explained. "Emergency security update."  
  
"Oh," said Jubilee and me at the same time.  
  
"Well, get inside before you freeze to death," Logan insisted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Logan to the rescue!!! Heehee. He's not all bad then. Right? RIGHT??? And besides, what's this emergency security thing??? (I'll tell you, like, next chapter or something... maybe.) 


	7. Chapter Seven

Bobby POV??? Well, why not?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Soon after Rogue and the others got back from the mall, the professor wanted to hold a meeting to discuss something. Something important. Everyone was shoving into the living room. Rogue practically ignored me and sat over the other side of the room next to Logan. I was going to yell "hey, Rogue!" across the room, but the professor put on his Serious face and began to talk.  
  
"I've gathered all of you in here to inform you of something very important," he said solemnly. I tried desperately to catch Jubilee's eye without looking too obvious. "As some of you know already, I have been tightening security in and around the mansion."  
  
"Jubes..." I hissed. "Kitty..."  
  
Ororo glared at me.  
  
"There is a new gate code, so everyone make sure that you know it before you go out. But don't write it down or leave it anywhere. That's very important. You must all know the code, but make sure no one else does."  
  
I'd only just tuned into what the professor was saying. I'd been too busy trying to get any of the girls to pay attention to me so I could communicate with Rogue to notice.  
  
"The reason for all the new security measures," the professor continued, "is because I think someone is trying to break into the mansion." He paused. "Now don't worry, with our security they cannot get in, but since I am almost certain that this person is a mutant, it won't hurt to be extra careful."  
  
"Professor," Jena interrupted. "Why do you think they want to break in?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
Xavier gave out the new code and explained a few last security measures. Then he left everyone to talk and gasp and speculate between themselves. I elbowed a few people out of the way to get to Rogue.  
  
"Hey Rogue," I said casually.  
  
"Hi Bobby," she replied, even more casually. "Ah was just sayin' to Logan, Ah think the professor's bein' over-cautious, don' you?"  
  
"No, he must have his reasons for it," I disagreed. Rule number one of being an X-Man: the professor is always right.  
  
"Ah bet Logan could kick their butt, whoever they are," Rogue continued loyally. Loyally, you'll notice, to Logan, and not to me. I think I had a reason to be jealous. Logan was starting to look uncomfortable. Good.  
  
Logan said, "We're a team, and together, we can all kick their butt."  
  
Go Logan, I thought.  
  
"I've got some... stuff to sort out," Logan said vaguely. I knew he meant 'I know you two have got something weird goin' on, so I'm gonna leave you to it'. He left fairly quickly.  
  
"Rogue..." I began.  
  
"Bobby," she said at exactly the same time. I let her talk; I didn't know what I was going to say. "Bobby, listen."  
  
I was listening. She just wasn't talking.  
  
"Bobby, Ah... Ah..."  
  
"Look Rogue, tell me what's going on." I was started to get really sick of this. Ever since the day Logan had been due back she'd been completely ignoring me.  
  
"Ah... Bobby, Ah think that..." She paused.  
  
Oh no, don't give me that LOOK, no, not that...  
  
She took my hands in her gloved ones. I was vaguely aware that nearly everyone in the mansion baring Logan was watching us. "Bobby, Ah really like you," she said.  
  
Oh, now we're really making progress. Come on, give me the "but".  
  
"Logan saved my life, and Ah'm... he's..." she stopped talking.  
  
This conversation was going nowhere and I was stopping it NOW. "Rogue, stop it. Me and you are going nowhere. If you want to stalk Logan then just leave me out of it." I shoved her hands roughly away from mine and stormed out of the room, preferring to look immature than to look upset in front of everyone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Poor Bobby... poor Logan!!! What's Rogue going to do to him NOW??? Who is this mysterious mutant? How is he going to affect Rogue??? (Hey, I'm trying to find a plot strand for myself here). 


	8. Chapter Eight

Logan POV again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rogue was sort of upset. Alright, she was a lot upset. She told me what happened with Bobby. After Bobby left she left out of one of the other doors and came to find me.  
  
I don't know why she thought I could help. I suppose everyone else was standing around gawping at them and I was the only one left. I can't deal with people crying, but I let her sit on my bed and sniff for a bit, while I handed her bits of toilet roll to wipe her nose.  
  
After a few minutes she gave a huge sniff. "Bobby..." she began. "Me and him had this big argument, and..." She was having difficulty talking and she'd started to do that shuddery crying people do when they've been crying for a while. I didn't know what to say, so I carried on handing out the bog roll. She had eye makeup running down her face but she didn't seem to have noticed. I'd never seen her this upset, but that was stupid because... I didn't even think she was too bothered about Bobby. Must be a woman thing, I supposed.  
  
I'd forgotten all the stuff the professor had said until I noticed something was wrong. I'd been too caught up trying to mop up Rogue (nothing worse than a tear-soaked, snot-coated bed) to notice. But there was a strange smell in my room. A pretty nasty smell that I couldn't quite place, underlined with the smell of someone I'd never smelt before. I swore under my breath.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked, giving a huge sniff.  
  
"Someone's been in here," I growled. And--and it was amazing I hadn't noticed before--someone, or something, had been through my bag. I'd been so busy with Rogue that I hadn't seen that someone had opened my bag, tipped it upside down, and thrown everything across the floor as if they were looking for something. I didn't know what they could have been looking for, because there was nothing worth stealing in there. My clothes. Normally I would have just gone and accused Jubilee of stealing my underpants, or just gone and generally threatened the kids until one of them owned up, but after what Charles had said... that and the fact that no one (except that kid who walks through walls) could have got in my room with the door locked and no apparent damage left. I had a quick check around, but there was no one there and nothing was actually missing. "I'm going to tell the professor," I told Rogue, and she followed me. I locked the door, though I don't know what good it could do. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Mysterious Mutant Breaker-and-Enterer (not a thief--what's he or she actually taken???) POV. Hey, come to think of it, what's to say she/he broke anything, anyway?  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I perched myself against a tree, watching the mansion. I was too far away to be able to see anything, but even from where I was I could tell they prided themselves on their security. The big metal gates. When I'd been closer, I'd seen a fingerprint scanner. I don't know who they thought they were keeping out. Perhaps the humans? They wouldn't be interested anyway, not in "Xavier's School For the Gifted".  
  
It was cold. Too cold, even for me. I'd seen three girls huddled around the entrance early in the day, shivering. I hadn't been cold then, but it was getting dark now. They'd never be able to see me, even if I was closer. But there wasn't any point, nothing to see, so I slid down onto the ground and sat there.  
  
When I'd heard about the place, I'd laughed. It was only a rumour. But a rumour of a school for mutants? I hadn't believed it. But I'd found the place. And now what?  
  
I stared at my hands in a bored way. So I'd found people like me, finally. If that's what they were. I'd been inside, tried to be certain that they were, that they'd been friendly to someone like me. But I hadn't found anything. I'd have another try, but I wasn't so keen on being caught. I'd seen the man hanging around the place. The hairy one, with sideburns. He looked, from my spot some distance away, in his thirties. But if he was a mutant (and I assumed he was), that didn't mean anything. And he looked dangerous.  
  
I was tempted to knock on the door. Go inside. Find this Xavier man, and speak to him. But I knew what would happen. The same thing that happens where ever I go.  
  
Fear. Terror. Doors slammed in my face. Threats. You might think you'll get used to it, but you won't. Not ever. You just want to be like them, but you're not. I was going to have to try, although I don't know that I could ever fit in with anyone, not even with mutants.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay then, X-fans, what do you think? Who is it? (For a bonus point, how did they get inside the school?) I've just come up with some really good plots for future chapters. But a quick poll: should I set Bobby up with anyone else, and if so, who??? It can be someone not yet involved in the story in any way, or not in the movie. 


End file.
